Abigail Hera
Abigail Hera, born Aleneya Va'yato, was a Mobian female rabbit that took on the appearance of a Royal Air Force major. She was not a native of the Terra Nova Mobius, but was in fact from an alternate world that was similar to that of her new home, but much worse in that it had been plunged into civil war. Hera was instrumental in the extraction of disgraced Marine Captain Chris O'Connor, but it was much deeper than that. By Hera's own admission, she was the daughter of an alternate version of the Human. Her mission had been to locate him through decades to simply find a living version of her father - her biological parent had been slain by Hera's version of Sally Acorn - known as the Tyrant Queen - for high treason. Biography Very little of Hera's background is actually known, given that thus far, and with the possible exception of NICOLE, she is the only living example of someone from her own universe. Hera herself refused to discuss matters of her home unless they were absolutely necessary, but from what she had described, the tensions were constant between Humans and Mobians. According to the story told to her friends in 3239, Her version of Mobius, like Terra Nova, had been attached by the Xorda, but handfuls of Humans had escaped, the Old People. These Humans returned in a military vessel tens of thousands of years later (though Hera described them as being trapped, which was likely a translation error), and were otherwise at shaky peace with the Mobians of this universe, and the Acorn family. The Humans never left though, as they wanted to stay at their ancestral homeworld. Fraternization was unavoidable. One of the officers of the ship was Hera's father, a senior officer called The Lord Captain, Krystef Ka-Fadom. This Human eventually met Hera's mother, Alena Va'yato, a government worked who served as an attache to the Humans of the Prometheus. Eventually, the two had an affair, and Abigail, whose real name was Aleneya, was born. It was not long though before knowledge of this affair reached the Acorn family. The Lord Captain, and many others like him, were punished by death. The Tyrant Queen herself killed the Lord Captain in front of his family at a public execution. Abigail was three years old when she watched her father die. It was one of her very first memories. Then, the civil war began. Escape Hera's role in the civil war was negligible. She was far too young to fight and was still by her mother's side for some of the duration. Alena had defected to the side of the Prometheus ''Humans out of sheer anger for what the Tyrant Queen had done to her. She served as tactician and informant for the soldiers of that vessel. Because other Human worlds were lightyears away and Faster than Light travel had not been sufficiently researched, it would be decades before any additional support could even be requested, let alone delivered. When Hera was old enough, she worked as a courier aboard the ''Prometheus, running messages back and forth as sensitive information was considered far too important to broadcast. Other bastard children like her served similar roles. Some were Human, but most were Mobians. Each had the same hate in their hearts for what the Tyrant Queen had done to their lives. One day after a lull in the fighting, news reached the Humans that the Royals were working on a device that was said to open doors to other worlds in the blink of an eye, open doors to other realities where things were different. An informant's video proved this fact, and soon the senior officers were plotting how to get to it. Aleneya was also planning. Several of the children wondered that perhaps their parents were alive in these other worlds. They planned to sneak into the castle and use it. The night of her mission, she told her mother of what she was planning. Unsurprisingly, Alena chided her and told her not to leave. Against her mother's wishes, Hera ran away in the middle of the night with the other children. She would never see her mother again. Her mission was successful though. The children, being small, quiet, and useful for being unseen when they needed to be, snuck into the inner halls of the castle and found the device - a ring-shaped machine that pulsed with energy. With little supplies and with a wealth of determination, the children said their last goodbyes, gave each other luck, and then stepped through, one after another just as it was clear intruders had gotten into the castle. Hera stepped through last, just as guards were beginning to swarm the room. She woke up in a forest she did not recognize, and noticed two moons in the sky. She sat up, and without another word, began to walk. Trivia * Because of the nature of Hera's origins and the uncertainty of time flow between worlds, it is difficult to establish her age truly, or her date of birth. Hera claims to be 32, which means that she was born in 3207 by the Earth Calendar, but there is no way to tell how time flowed between worlds or what dating system the Tyrant Mobians went through. * Technically speaking, Hera's appearance means that Chris has technically had a Mobian child with a woman before Sally. List of Appearances * Deception (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Mobians Category:Mobian